


Лавстори с плохим концом

by thett



Series: Концерт по заявкам [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Музыкальные.<br/>Диана Арбенина – Морячок</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лавстори с плохим концом

Закрывались глаза, ерошились волосы, дыхание рвало грудь пополам.  
Было так.  
Весело, безумно – искры под веками, хохот из-под ребер, стоны из живота. Ты звал его по имени, он тебя – на родном языке, «малыш». Его родном языке, конечно. Ты быстро нахватался от него всякой дряни: покорно вдыхал никотин его крепких самокруток прямиком из мягких губ, заламывал ему руки, покрывал матовую золотую кожу багровыми синяками засосов, и ругался-стонал на неизвестном языке.  
Ты бегал от него по всему свету; он мерил своими шагами весь мир.  
Он был откровенным и желанным как жизнь. Он обрядил тебя в кимоно и связал руки на манер молящейся грешницы – кажется, это было на китайской базе. Полоскал своими русалочьими кудрями твою шею, зацеловывал загривок. Рисовал на твоей спине тонкой каллиграфической кистью какие-то узоры. При том, что одна его рука достаточно быстро расслабила ворот и гладила кончиками пальцев низ твоего живота, еще странно, как ты не сорвался и не порвал путы, и тряпки, и его самого острыми когтями.  
Поднимался легкими щекотными движениями вверх от самого крестца, лил золотую негу по всему телу. Так, что ты застыл восковой статуэткой с железным стояком, неспособный пошевелиться и закрывая глаза на свет. Страстно желавший освобождения, отпущения всех грехов.  
Его пальцы все так же продолжали свои неощутимые поглаживания, ты неостановимым жестом раздвигал ноги – но он, вот же сволочь, продолжал расписывать тебя, посылая волны мурашек вниз каждым поцелуем в алеющее ухо, каждым протяжным мазком влажной кисти.  
Ты таял в ноль и чуть не кончал там же, на татами.  
Поставив последнюю завитушку на самом верху шеи, он сел перед тобой, чтобы насладиться – не своей работой, но эффектом. В широко распахнутых глазах ты читал все про себя, без остатка – красные щеки, туманные глаза, кусанные-перекусанные губы, распахнутый до пупка ворот шелковой тряпки, откровенно разведенные ноги, согнутые в коленях, и руки, которые сам связал…  
Он финальным штрихом провел по твоим губам своей кистью. Его рука даже не дрожала.  
Ты улыбнулся ему в рот, оставляя черный отпечаток, и нежным взмахом пальцев-ножей прорезал и свои веревки, и его кожу.  
Красные звезды твоих поцелуев распускались на порезанной груди. Простой и сложный, он был твоим – во всех прямых и переносных смыслах этого слова. Он гонялся за тобой месяцами, и его ухаживания были весьма своеобразными. Один раз он оторвал тебе руку и почти вырвал сердце. Второй раз он сдался, и ты его убил. В третий раз ты отдал ему сердце сам.  
Ему били морду твои друзья. Ты скандалил. Он похищал твою подругу. Ты бил ему морду. Ты долго не понимал, в чем дело, пока однажды он, втыкая тебе под ребра банальнейшую заточку, не предложил прогуляться.  
В своем родном городе он вел тебя по теплой брусчатке и кормил в лучшем кафе, невозмутимо оплатив километровый счет. Вы гладили портовых кошек, а он поил их ромом, и, подняв руки над головой, кружил по песку, моча ноги в соленом море. Он был влюблен как бес. Кошки плавились, вздыхали, а ты смотрел на него и, кажется, влюблялся тоже.  
Поэтому когда вы сидели, вытянув ноги, на скамейке в затерянном солнечном дворике, ты закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку скамьи – и позволил ему холодить дыханием твою шею. Губы чарующе медленно поднялись вверх, обрисовав линию челюсти, и ты сдался сам, сам не зная чего хочешь. Зато он знал. Затерянный двор оказался садом его поместья, и в твой первый с ним раз глиняные колокольчики на нитках, подвешенные у распахнутых окон, звенели тонко и больно, он ложился рядом, подчиняя тебя и подчиняясь тебе.  
Звезды его поцелуев шелком стелились по твоей груди.  
Ты прятался от него, играя в свои игры, и он бегал за тобой, как напившаяся рому кошка.  
Вы встречались в Рио, в Нагасаки, в Порту. Он водил тебя через дорогу за руку, за руку держал, выливаясь в тебя и сверля глазами. Он терпел твой дурной характер – и то, что ты не раз попытался его убить, и все остальное тоже, разом, а потом пропал.  
Ты дрочил, вспоминая его и ругая почем свет стоит, пятная спермой простыни ночь за ночью. Тебе не то чтобы бы перестало быть весело без него, но как-то не очень, не так. Ты ждал его как волк, колотя кулаками подушку, проклиная себя, его и кошек, раз двести пообещав перегрызть шею и двести тысяч – затрахать до смерти.  
Ты вспоминал его целиком и по частям, его невообразимые глаза и родинку на скуле, его стоящий член, который возбуждал тебя как мало что на свете, его длинные ноги и ненасытные руки. Его упругий живот и задницу. Волосы, которые ты нещадно дергал по поводу и без.  
Потом ты сдался и забыл.  
Длительное сильное страдание невозможно. Ты гулял с другими и с другой, и был Рио, был Порту, были пьяные кошки и – украдкой – взгляд в непроглядно черные окна поместья, были все те города, и даже еще и не те. Жадно обнимал другие спины своими белыми ногами, других вжимал в пол и даже связал кого-то – точно так же, крутил соски, записывал спину белой как снег тушью.  
Только ты не смог перестать шептать каждому из них в ухо – малыш, самый прекрасный, самый желанный, на чужом языке, но пока никто из твоих пассий не знал португальского, все летело на ура. Летело время. Ты забыл – или поверил в то, что сможешь забыть.  
Про его смерть ты узнал почти случайно, проще говоря – подслушал.  
Твои его золотые глаза закрылись месяцы назад в глупой и серьезной и случайной драке.  
Твои его ловкие руки не перехватили нож из освященной стали, который мягко прошел сквозь твое его сердце.  
Твоя его кровь вытекла вся в схватке десять на одного, и даже его семья ничем не смогла ему помочь.  
Так весело, кажется, тебе не было еще никогда.  
Звезды таяли на груди, поцелуи стелились как шелк. Он забрал всего тебя себе, и ты не жалел об этом ни секунды, никогда не пожалел. Его пальцы ввинчивались в твой рот, как будто крючок для ловли рыбы. Ты облизывал эти пальцы жадно, кусая их кончики, прижимаясь задницей к его стояку. Он дергал твои бедра на себя, ты отдавался, упираясь руками в туалетный столик его сестрички – а потом плюнул на все и лег на этот стол всей грудью, прогибая поясницу.  
В зеркале будуара ты смотрел ему в глаза.  
Он изрисовывал тебя черной тушью – ты оставлял на нем черные, светящиеся укусы. Он звал тебя по имени, а ты его – желанным. Он ходил за тобой по всему свету, брал и отдавался. Нежный, нежный, твой без остатка.  
Лови блесну.


End file.
